


Isosceles, Acute

by michelel72



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelel72/pseuds/michelel72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all got to have fun. That was what mattered. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isosceles, Acute

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre/Rating** : Threesome near-PWP (McKay/Keller/Sheppard), angst; FRAO (explicit sex)  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** : Post-series  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual hang-ups; unequal relationship dynamics (no consent issues, no partner betrayal).  
>  **Notes** : I really don't know where this came from.  
>  **Policies** : All feedback of any length, including constructive criticism, always welcome. If my warnings for triggers/squick are inadequate, _please_ let me know.  
>  **Credits** : Beta by **[skaredykat](skaredykat.livejournal.com)** , who made this tons better; I am deeply grateful. Thanks also to **introverte** for early feedback, and to **violetcheetah** for listening to my most consistent feedback and then explaining it to me in small words until I understood.

John couldn't believe his life sometimes.

Wormholes, aliens, spaceships? Okay, sure, those were weird. But putting his head between his best friend's wife's legs while she kissed her husband deeply and they both occasionally caressed his head? _Crazy_.

But the great kind of crazy. They'd had the time to take it slowly, for once. Rodney and Jennifer had gradually worked each other's clothes off, with John helping whenever they got too distracted by one another. Rodney had reached for John's t-shirt once, questioningly, but left it alone when John shook his head sharply and knelt to mouth Jennifer's lower abdomen, making her squeak in surprise. Now they were both naked of everything but their wedding bands, and he was keeping them too busy to really notice that he was still dressed.

John pulled away to use his hand for a bit, making sure to get it nicely lubricated with Jennifer's wetness as he made her breath hitch and speed up. Then he reached over to stroke Rodney's half-hardened cock as he lowered his head between Jennifer's legs again. This wouldn't be nearly enough to coax Rodney into a full erection, but it would help.

McKay blamed his lifetime radiation exposure and chronic stress, apparently unable to accept that he wasn't a teenager anymore and these things just happened to guys sometimes. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ , just that he needed time and a particular kind of attention. John was selfishly glad of the borderline blood pressure that had made Keller hesitate to offer a pharmaceutical solution, of McKay's stubborn pride, of the unexpected mutual hang-up that had driven McKay to that fateful moment of drunken oversharing.

 _I guess it's only … fair_ , McKay had said, pronouncing the last word with distaste. _But it's not like I'm asking her to — to_ swallow _or anything, and_ — he screwed up his face even further — _do you have any idea what's_ down _there? All those — those fluids, and — and —_

John knew, all right. _I was married, McKay_ , he had answered drily. Jennifer wasn't Nancy, but Nancy had taught him enough to know where to start, and he was an eager student. The memory of Rodney's lost, pleading expression made him groan, and Jennifer shuddered at the vibration.

Rodney would never have this. He would never know exactly how to use his mouth and tongue to make Jennifer moan just so, to make her arch and spasm with delight, to make her come with that particular sound. He wouldn't _want_ to know — that was kind of the point — but this was _John's_ and John's alone. John clutched Jennifer's ass tightly as he finished bringing her off.

Rodney usually grinned in anticipation when John lifted his head, but he was too busy kissing Jennifer this time to notice. John shifted over, ducking under Jennifer's leg. The motion made his own cock ache, and he took a few seconds to breathe through it before he wrapped his mouth around Rodney's cock.

Rodney broke off the kiss to babble, "Oh, right, yes, yes, that." John snorted, amused. So damn easy.

Figuring this part out had been lot easier than John had expected. He was used to helping out a fellow soldier every now and then, but it turned out to be different with a civilian who happened to be one of your best friends.

 _That_ had probably been harder, actually. McKay could be so childishly selfish and self-centered that John was still sometimes surprised they _were_ friends. But he was weirdly courageous, too, and brilliant and snarky and _funny_ and dependable. They worked. Mostly.

It had taken him longer to see Keller as a friend. Apparently she'd thought he disliked her, which wasn't true at all. It was just that her early insecurity made her come across as child _like_ rather than child _ish_ , and that messed with John's head. Not to mention the way it made him worry she'd get herself killed, like so many of the softer civilians did. He couldn't get too invested in them, for his own sake. Pegasus had toughened her, though, bringing out a confident woman of the type he found it easy to like and even fall for.

And if it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't be here now. John would have teased Rodney for his hang-up and forgotten about the whole thing the next morning. She had walked in at just the wrong moment, and she had blushed a fierce red when she realized what John was jokingly offering to take care of … but then she was the one who had overcome the mutual embarrassment and said, _Well, why not?  
_  
As much as she meant to him now, he would happily deprive her of _this_ — the weight and taste of Rodney's cock, the knowledge of just how to make Rodney stutter and squirm by sliding a finger slick with _her_ wetness behind his balls, the rush of power that came from being the one able to tease him to full hardness. If Jennifer didn't really care for the experience, if she made a squinchy face at the idea of having all this in her mouth? Well, that was her loss and definitely John's gain.

"Oh my god, you are so beautiful," Rodney breathed.

John glanced up, greedy for that moment between them, but Rodney wasn't looking at Jennifer. He was looking right at John. They both were.

John couldn't help but reward that. He told his gag reflex to fuck off and took Rodney as deep as he could, reaching back between Jennifer's legs with his free hand. She writhed and threaded her fingers into his hair as she swallowed Rodney's choked gasp.

John closed his eyes, willing the moment to last. But eventually her hand drifted further down the side of his head and down his neck. He stopped moving and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Right, sorry, sorry," she said quickly, carefully withdrawing her hand. He pulled free long enough to give her a quick smile — he could always smile — and distracted her again with his fingers.

John wasn't going to last much longer, despite his loose pants and careful posture, and he could only keep Jennifer on the edge for so long. He knew Rodney's triggers pretty well by now, and he picked up the pace, reading Rodney's hips and abortive reaches in John's direction before he caught himself and reached for Jennifer instead.

"Wait, wait —" Rodney blurted finally. John's estimate was only off by about two seconds. John slowly pulled off, ruthlessly suppressing the impulse to tip Rodney over the edge. That wasn't the plan here.

His part done, John carefully backed away and stood. He smiled down at them, so beautifully wrecked. "Have at it, kids," he said, smirking despite the rasp in his voice, buying himself a few precious extra moments. Jennifer chuckled and Rodney made a vague swatting motion, muttering, "Jackass," with amused exasperation.

Then they kissed again, tangling together, and that was John's cue. He turned and went into their bathroom, not looking back. Unnerved by how quickly the smile slipped off his expression in the mirror, he dropped his gaze and closed the door.

He stripped swiftly, pumped some of Jennifer's lotion into his hand, and stepped into the shower. He leaned against the wall and started stroking himself, listening intently. He could follow along easily. They only really had two positions from this point, and Rodney had been complaining about his back … and yes, that particular groan was one Rodney only ever made when Jennifer sank down onto him.

John closed his eyes, his hand moving in time with their moans. He could see them so clearly. Jennifer with her head thrown back, flushed and beautiful, arching into Rodney's hands on her breasts … Rodney, eyes wide with wonder and lust, one hand dropping down to bring Jennifer closer … and closer … and closer —

And if they had touched him, _really_ touched him —

And then Jennifer coming with a shivering laugh, so fucking gorgeous, tightening and bearing down enough to _finally_ wring that startled cry from Rodney, and John bit deep into his wrist to muffle his own climax.

He gave himself a couple of minutes to fall apart. Then he ran the shower briefly, just long enough to clean up the mess and scrub his face. It was enough. The room would be too dim for them to see his eyes.

He put his clothes on almost as quickly as he'd taken them off, took a deep breath, and went back out into their room. The extra sensor Rodney had rigged to indicate whether the hallway was clear glowed a reassuring green. He wondered idly if this might be the time he got all the way out to the hallway first, but —

"John?"

He paused, his hand just shy of the door sensor, and looked back. Jennifer was beautiful even in the low light. "Thank you," she said softly, her voice gentle and fond and so sincere. Rodney mumbled agreement without lifting his head from her shoulder.

They always thanked him.

John smiled. He could always smile. "Any time."

He plastered a pleasant, empty expression on his face as he left their quarters and held it all the way to his own. He dropped it only when his door was securely locked.

He sprawled on his bed and closed his eyes, blocking out the empty room.

 _Any time_. Because it wasn't even a question. Any time they asked, he would be there for them. He would do whatever they needed.

He hadn't thought it would be a big deal. They both liked being on the receiving end of oral sex but didn't really like giving it, while John liked — and was good at — giving it. Everybody had fun, everybody was happy. They had an arrangement.

But then John screwed up.

He savored the tastes in his mouth, the flavors of the two people he had — stupidly — fallen so hopelessly in love with. _That_ was never the plan.

What he had now — this was what he could ask of them. This was what they would both give him freely, happily. This didn't involve the pinched smiles and hesitant hands of their rare attempts at trying to be _fair_ to him. He was only in the picture because they had hated seeing that in each other. He couldn't bear to be target of it himself.

They talked a good game about their unconventional marriage, about their hot secret threesome. They meant well, but they were fooling themselves. They had married each other. They weren't actually looking to open that up, not really. John was just supposed to be a side element, a helping hand. So to speak.

And John would never correct them.

He'd let them keep thinking he had his own weird hang-ups — about being touched anywhere between his shoulders and his knees, about coming in front of anyone else, about staying after. He would smirk to cover the twist he felt deep in his gut every time he saw how much happier they were to buy it all.

He took a deep breath and fought down his longing for something else, something _more_. He didn't need that. He got to have great, frequent sex with two people he loved _and_ lusted after. He wasn't going to give that up just because he wanted them to feel the same way.

He wasn't about to risk losing them in a doomed attempt to make them see him as anything more than a damn marital aid.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read LJ comments](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/89759.html#comments) | [Leave LJ comment](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/89759.html?mode=reply) ||| [Read DW comments](http://michelel72.dreamwidth.org/10255.html#comments) | [Leave DW comment](http://michelel72.dreamwidth.org/10255.html?mode=reply)  
> [Leave anonymous numeric rating](http://www.dreamwidth.org/poll/?id=4982)


End file.
